For example, hair cosmetic compositions whose form in use is a foamy form, comprising a first agent containing an alkali agent and a second agent containing an oxidizing agent are known as hair cosmetic compositions used for dyeing or bleaching hair or for removing dye from hair. Such hair cosmetic compositions used in a foamy form are characterized by being less likely to drip, being easily applied to hair, and offering favorable impression from use, compared with those used in a liquid form. Conventional hair cosmetic compositions are disclosed in, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3.
Patent Document 1 discloses an aerosol-type foamy oxidation hair dye composition, which is prepared in a foamy form in use using a propellant such as LPG. Patent Document 2 discloses a two-part composition for dyeing or bleaching hair, which is prepared in a foamy form in use using a squeeze foamer comprising a flexible container of synthetic resin, a dip tube for suction, and foam discharging means. Patent Document 3 discloses that a hair cosmetic composition in a foamy form is formed by shaking a squeeze-type foam discharging container containing a solution containing first and second agents to thereby mix air into the solution such that the solution is foamed, and by squeezing it through foam homogenizing means made of a net or a porous material.